To date, manufactured homes and similar structures have been supported above the ground by conventional 8".times.16" masonry blocks. Such blocks are generally satisfactory for supporting structures at relatively low heights of approximately 1-2 feet. Recently, however, federal regulations have mandated that, in a flood zone, manufactured housing must be supported at a minimum elevation of 3 feet above the existing grade. Conventional masonry blocks are unsuited to meet this requirement. When stacked to a height of 3 feet, conventional blocks tend to be quite unstable. They may unexpectedly slip or shift and, under the weight of the structure, are liable to collapse.
Although interlocking masonry construction block designs have been previously employed, these systems generally exhibit a number of deficiencies. Typically, they employ an excessive amount of masonry material, e.g. concrete, which makes them rather heavy and expensive. Additionally, most interlocking blocks require very precise tolerances. Blocks that are not manufactured within such tolerances cannot be stacked securely and are unacceptable for use. Additionally, conventional block systems typically require the use of supplemental grout or fill to fasten adjacent blocks. None of the blocks which are currently known is suited for providing secure, slip-resistent support for manufactured homes and similar structures.